1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries which are not designed to be rechargeable, secondary batteries are designed to be charged and discharged. Low-capacity secondary batteries each using a single battery cell packaged in a battery pack are employed in small-sized portable electronic devices such as cellular phones or camcorders, while large-capacity secondary batteries each using tens of battery cells coupled or connected to each other in a battery pack are used for driving motors of hybrid automobiles or the like.
Secondary batteries may be manufactured in various suitable shapes, including cylindrical and prismatic shapes. The secondary battery is generally configured by accommodating an electrode assembly having a positive plate and a negative plate and a separator as an insulator located therebetween in a case with an electrolyte and installing a cap plate having electrode terminals in the case. Positive and negative electrode terminals are coupled or connected to the electrode assembly and are exposed or protruded to the outside through the cap plate.
In an event where damage due to an external short-circuit, over-charge or nail penetration is caused to a secondary battery, ignition or explosion of the secondary battery may occur. Accordingly, there is a demand for a secondary battery configured to improve its safety.